Life Changes
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: Sequel to Survivor. Please read Survivor first for story to make sense. The main characters for this sequel are Han and Gisele but the others make appearances
1. Chapter 1

**Life Changes**

 _Sequel to Survivor_

A/N: Sorry that it's taken so long for me to post this. I hope that you enjoy it :-)

 **Chapter 1**

Today was the day, the day that Han and Gisele would leave their family and start their life in Tokyo.

Gisele was nervous about leaving everyone but she was also really excited to start her life with the love of her life and without anyone interfering.

Han smiled at Gisele across the bed, his smile revealing how truly excited he was to put the drama of their last job behind them and to start their future together.

After a few moments of loving looks the couple decided that they had better go and spend this time with their friends while they could. They could cuddle and sleep in as much as they wanted to in Tokyo.

"This is it, our last breakfast in America," Gisele said softly.

Han chuckled, "you make it sound like we're never coming back."

"Yeah well it's possible that we won't. Who knows what lies ahead of us in Tokyo. Anything could happen. Look how our trip to bring Letty home went," Gisele said truthfully, her nerves getting the best of her.

Han pulled Gisele into a tight hug, "you can still change your mind you know, we don't have to go."

Gisele sighed into Han's shoulder, "I want to go, I just don't want to have expectations. Whenever we have expectations about something everything is different and goes wrong."

Han smiled, "you're right but it doesn't mean that things will definitely go wrong this time. Like I know for a fact that I'm going to marry you. I know for a fact that our friends will come to visit us more than we want them to."

Gisele laughed at that and Han kissed her head as they pulled out of the hug.

"You're right. I'm sorry for doubting it," Gisele said more confidently.

Han grinned, "I'm always right," he teased.

Gisele shook her head and swatted his arm playfully as she made her way out of their bedroom, Han hot on her tail. They entered the kitchen laughing and smiling which put smiles on their friends faces when they heard them coming.

"You know for two people who are leaving their best friends, practically family, behind in a few hours you're awfully happy," Brian joked.

Gisele laughed, "well of course we are, we get to be alone without you lot getting yourselves into trouble for a while."

A chorus of 'hey' was shouted by the guys. Mia and Letty just laughed with Han and Gisele.

"We'll miss you all but that's why there's this amazing invention called Skype. Besides you'll ALL be coming to Tokyo in a few months when we get married," Han said with a grin.

"A few months?" Gisele asked, "do you know how much planning goes into a wedding? Let us get settled over there before we start looking into wedding stuff please. It probably won't happen until next year, depending on how far in advance we need to book things."

"Gisele's right, a lot of effort goes into planning a wedding, it doesn't just come together overnight," Mia agreed.

Han raised his hands in mock surrender, "ok sorry. Well you'll all just have to come up with a reason to visit sooner or you know just come because you can. You guys are family, family are meant to pop in unexpectedly to throw a spanner in the works," Han only half-joked.

Everyone smiled and laughed.

Jack giggled and they all turned to look at the little boy their smiles widening when he continued to giggle.

"Sounds just like his papa," Roman teased Brian who sent him a glare.

Breakfast was a light-hearted affair with everyone wanting to enjoy their last day together without anything going wrong.

Of course with this group asking for nothing to go wrong is like asking ice cream to not melt. It's not going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They were all stood in the airport not ready to say goodbye to Han and Gisele yet.

Gisele was stood with the girls while Han and the guys checked their bags in.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Mia whispered.

Gisele hugged her friend tightly, "I'll really miss you."

Next it was Letty's turn, although they hadn't really known one another for long Gisele was sad to say goodbye to Letty. Their friendship was just starting to bloom.

"Thank you for bringing me home, I can't thank you enough," Letty said as she and Gisele hugged.

"You're family, whether you remember it or not. Family always protect one another, especially this family," Gisele explained.

Letty smiled at her as they parted.

Han was checking their bags in when he felt something grab his leg, he looked down to see Jack and looked over the his friends who were smirking.

Han bent down to pick up the toddler.

The lady at the counter handed him their tickets with a smile.

Han nodded gratefully as he turned to his friends, Jack still comfortably sat in his arms.

"Using your own son Brian that's just wrong and Dom this cutie is your nephew you using him is just as bad," Han admonished.

The two just shrugged, Roman and Tej couldn't stop laughing at the exchange.

"Jack you better not turn out like these four, be like your Mummy she's much nicer," Han said to the toddler, smirking at the guys.

"Hey!" Brian, Dom, Roman, and Tej said in discontent.

Han just chuckled as he carried Jack over to the ladies.

"You didn't?!" Mia asked turning to Brian.

"Dom figured if anyone could get them to stay it would be Jack, look at him, he's adorable, who would want to leave him behind?" Brian said quickly.

Dom glared at him.

Gisele smiled and held her arms out for Jack.

Han handed the child to his fiance.

Gisele kissed the boy's head making him giggle, "you are adorable but don't let your Daddy use you like that little monkey," Gisele smiled.

"You know what I think I'm happy you're leaving now, trying to turn my own son against me," Brian teased.

"You'll miss us as soon as we head to the gate, leaving you here on your own," Han teased in return.

' _We are now boarding flight 895 to Tokyo rows 20 through 40'_ came an announcement over the PA system.

"That's us," Han said sadly.

Dom pulled the group into a tight family hug.

"Let us know when you land," Dom said to the couple as the group pulled apart.

"We will," Gisele promised as she handed Jack back to Mia.

"Don't forget to stay in touch," Roman said.

"We'll email you every day Rome," Han rolled his eyes.

"That's all I ask," Roman said.

Tej shoved his shoulder, "he's joking idiot."

Roman looked at Han, slight hurt on his face.

Gisele hugged him, "we'll talk all the time Rome don't worry."

Roman hugged Gisele back tightly and nodded.

Gisele pulled back and took Han's hand.

The couple waved to their friends as they walked towards the security point.

They walked through without any hassles and headed to the gate.

' _We are now boarding flight 895 to Tokyo rows 1 through 19'_ came the next announcement over the PA system.

Han and Gisele smiled, they would be boarding next in First Class.

It didn't take long before they called for First Class passengers. There were only two other couples in First Class with Han and Gisele.

The flight was going to be a long 11 ½ hours.

At least half of which Han and Gisele planned to sleep. It was a night flight so they would arrive in Tokyo in mid to late morning Los Angeles time, and night on the following day Tokyo time.

Han and Gisele shared a bottle of champagne and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries to start their flight. Han had made the request when they booked their tickets. This way they could celebrate their engagement on the flight in style.

"One hour down, ten and a half to go," Han smiled at Gisele.

Gisele smiled back, "ten and a half hours to go until we can start our future together properly."

Han kissed Gisele softly.

A/N: According to Google the flight time from Los Angeles to Tokyo is 11 hours and 35 minutes and the time difference between Los Angeles and Tokyo is 16 hours, Tokyo being 16 hours ahead of Los Angeles. Just thought I would let you know where I got my information from :-) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit dull I think but it was necessary from my perspective to get us to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted, uni exams and then going on a holiday took up all of my time these past few weeks. Here's the new chapter, I hope that you like it :-)

 **Rated MA 15+ DO NOT READ if you are under 15 years old**

The plane landed ten and a half hours later.

"Ready?" Han asked Gisele as he offered his hand to her, ready to get off of the plane.

"Like you'd never believe," Gisele smiled taking Han's offered hand.

The taxi ride to their new home took longer than either had expected, the fare cost even more than they had planned.

Han was glad that they had a sizable bank account but spending a lot of money on a taxi wasn't a part of their plan.

Gisele reluctantly handed the driver the necessary cash and they got out.

Han shook his head as he stood in the driveway of their new home with their bags on the ground around him.

Gisele laughed sweetly, "well at least we know that one thing is universal, taxi drivers all over charge."

Han chuckled, "ready to go check out our new home?"

Gisele grinned, "absolutely."

Han lifted Gisele up bridal style and walked to the front door.

Gisele laughed, "Han, you can't carry me like this! You have to wait until we're married!"

Han sighed, "since when are you superstitious?"

Han placed Gisele on her feet.

"I'm not I just don't want to jinx us," Gisele said hesitantly, the smile still plastered on her face.

Han chuckled and unlocked the front door.

Gisele found it difficult to speak, she couldn't believe how beautiful their home was. Gisele had spent so long dreaming of what their home would look like and now it was a reality.

"How? When?" Gisele questioned as the shock began to wear off.

"You were busy with the girls, I figured I'd do something to surprise you. When I bought the house I had a few notes for the designers that I hired. Looks like they followed it perfectly," Han explained.

Gisele jumped into Han's arms, the shock replaced by excitement and pure joy that at least some of her hopes for their life together in Tokyo were being fulfilled.

"So you like it?" Han questioned.

Gisele grinned as she kissed Han lovingly, "it's perfect," she said between kisses.

Han grinned and spun her around.

The next few days were spent in pure bliss, the couple never left the house.

Then reality set in in the form of a flurry of concerned phone calls from their friends. In their bliss they had completely forgotten to let their friends know that they had arrived safely in Tokyo.

"Not good, very not good," Gisele said as she looked at her phone.

"What is it?" Han asked groggily.

"Twenty missed calls from Dom, ten missed calls from Mia, fifteen texts from Roman, fifteen texts from Tej, eight texts from Letty, five texts from Brian. That's just my phone, yours has roughly the same amount from each person. Han we completely forgot to tell them that we were safe. Dom's going to kill us," Gisele sighed as she fell back against the pillows.

Sometimes reality had seriously bad timing.

Gisele started to dial Dom's number, Han grabbed her phone from her hand and turned the screen off.

"What are you doing?" Gisele asked curiously.

Han's only response was to kiss Gisele.

Gisele tried her hardest to not give in to the seduction, it wasn't as easy as she needed it to be.

Han's hands began their roaming, making it more difficult for Gisele to resist.

"Ha-Ha-Han," Gisele tried to interrupt.

"Mmm?" Han asked with clearly no intention of listening to her protests.

"W-We can't d-d-do this, o-o-our f-fr-frie-friends are w-w-w-worr-worried a-about us," Gisele struggled to get out words as Han's mouth left her lips to work on her throat.

Han just kept moving his hands further down Gisele's body as his tongue licked and danced around her neck.

Gisele tried to resist the moan that started to escape her lips.

Han moved his hands over her hips as his lips made their way down to her breasts.

Han kissed and licked every inch of both of Gisele's breasts.

Gisele could no longer fight the urge to give in to the ecstasy.

She pulled Han's head back up to her own as their lips met in a familiar dance, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Han wasted no time slipping into Gisele as they joined.

They moved together, hips grinding together, tongues fighting, hands searching and teasing.

It wasn't like their past joinings, this time felt different like they were the only people in the world that mattered. All thoughts of their friends, thoughts of anyone but each other left their minds as they came in a crashing moment of passion.

Gisele let out a high pitched scream as Han moved faster and deeper his moans echoing Gisele's scream. Their shared passion joining them.

Sweating and out of breath Han slowly pulled out of Gisele. They both collapsed against the pillows feeling like they had just run a marathon.

Han laughed, "that was…"

"Amazing?" Gisele offered with a smile.

Han chuckled, "yeah, that is definitely one word for it."

Their phone's lay on the ground by the bed, having been forgotten in their ecstasy.

Gisele took a moment to regain her thoughts before she moved around searching for their phones.

Gisele picked up their phones and sighed, "well if there are no more interruptions I should probably call Dom back before they get on a plane and come to make sure that we're okay."

Han chuckled, "go ahead, I'll go make breakfast," Han looked at the clock, "make that lunch."

Gisele laughed goodnaturedly, "food sounds good."

"What my love asks my love gets," Han smiled.

They shared a soft loving kiss before Han got up and dressed heading downstairs.

Gisele smiled as she once again dialed Dom's number, she was slightly disappointed that there was no one to distract her again.

Gisele smiled as a voice on the other end answered after two rings.

A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gisele smiled as she heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Gisele thank goodness you called, Dom was freaking out," Letty spoke.

Gisele laughed, "funny I just told Han that if I didn't call back soon you all might think that something was wrong and want to get on a plane to come and make sure that we're okay."

"Yeah don't give him any ideas," Letty said seriously.

Gisele smirked, "so anyway what was so important?"

"I'll let the big lob tell you himself," Letty replied laughing slightly.

Gisele laughed in response.

"So you can't pick up a phone huh?" Dom questioned, clearly worried and annoyed at the same time.

Gisele smiled, "we're fine Dom really. I was going to answer but Han kinda, you know, distracted me."

"Ah right, yeah, too much info," Dom stated.

Gisele laughed, "well what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Mia is already planning your wedding, Brian has already decided that he's going to be Han's best man, the horror twins have been trying to work out how to get fireworks over there, and Letty has decided that we're going to all just move to Tokyo ourselves to make it easier on everyone. I'm trying to stop the madness but it seems that we can't function well as a group without you two," Dom explained.

Gisele tried really hard not to laugh at their friends antics and how Dom was terrified about it all.

"That's actually quite kind of you all but I haven't even decided when we're getting married yet let alone had time to plan anything," Gisele informed.

"They all just miss you both and want to speed the process up in hopes of being able to see you both again as soon as possible. Don't worry Mia is going to send you all of her ideas to get your approval before she actually books anything," Dom added hurriedly.

Gisele sighed, "we miss you all too but these things take time and we haven't even been here long enough to explore the city. It would be nice to do that before we start the full on planning process."

"Yeah you miss us but you were too busy to answer the phone," Dom teased.

Gisele laughed, "you can blame Han for that my friend. Honestly though if you want to come see us you don't need an excuse, just let us know and we'll have the house ready. We have plenty of room for you all to stay with us."

Dom chuckled, "we might have to take you up on that offer. We'll give you a week to get used to the place before we make plans to be there."

Gisele laughed good-naturedly, "that would be greatly appreciated."

Han walked into the room then with a tray that had sandwiches and drinks on it.

"Dom why don't you talk to Han while I eat the amazing looking food that he just bought in," Gisele suggested with a smile.

Han rolled his eyes and took the phone after placing the tray on the bed beside Gisele.

"How's it going?" Han asked Dom.

"Well your wedding will be happening sooner than expected and you won't be getting much say in it all. Also you know how Tej and Roman are now obsessed with fireworks, yep they're bringing fireworks from here to there for the wedding," Dom shorten his explanation.

"Brilliant," Han said sarcastically, "don't those idiots realise that they can buy perfectly good fireworks over here? Why bring American ones? Besides how do they plan to get them past airport security?"

"I've suggested that believe me. As for getting them past security the idiots are trying to figure that out now. One suggestion was to get a private plane to take us over. Especially cause you know we're all rolling in cash now," Dom sighed.

Han chuckled, "might as well buy a damn plane for the price it'll cost you to hire one."

"You know what I'm suddenly not missing either of you now. First Gisele suggests we all just go over whenever we want and now you want us to buy a private plane. You do realise that none of this would even require consideration if you two had have just stayed here with us," Dom stated.

Han smiled, "well we hate staying put for too long, we like travelling too much. Besides we've been planning living in Tokyo practically from the day we met."

"Yeah I know man. I'm happy for you both, truly. It's just not the same you know," Dom admitted.

"I know. Gisele is right though, you are all welcome to come here whenever you want, we have plenty of room," Han informed.

Dom smiled, "yeah I told Gisele that we'll give you a week to get used to the place before we make our invasion plans."

Han chuckled, "greatly appreciated."

The two men said their goodbyes and hung up.

Han sat back on the bed and grabbed the remaining sandwich triangle, Gisele had already devoured the rest.

"You couldn't have left me anything else?" Han asked through a mouthful.

Gisele shook her head at her fiance, "no I was hungry."

Gisele used her puppy eyes that Han could never resist.

Han smiled and kissed her nose, "you're forgiven, I actually ate some before I bought this up for you. I wanted to give you some time alone to talk to Dom."

Gisele shook her head at him again and swatted at his arm playfully.

Han grinned.

The rest of their day was spent in bed watching horrible Tokyo soap operas that weren't in English.

The following morning Gisele woke up feeling lousy.

Han was still asleep when she jumped out of bed and ran for the toilet, barely opening the lid in time for the contents of her stomach to spill from her mouth.

Three times her stomach lurched and her mouth felt the assault before Gisele started to feel slightly better.

Han had heard her the third time and came rushing into the room to make sure that she was okay.

Gisele held her arm out to Han and he helped her to stand.

"Are you okay?" Han worried.

Gisele nodded slightly, "I think I need to clean my teeth, get rid of the taste."

Han nodded and helped her over to the bathroom sink. As Gisele brushed her teeth Han flushed the toilet and then moved to gently wrap his arms around Gisele's waist noticing that she wasn't very steady on her feet.

After the taste was gone from her mouth Gisele allowed Han to carry her bridal style back to their bed.

Han even tucked her in. His concern was evident as he fussed over Gisele.

Gisele held a hand up to stop Han from fluffing her pillows up for the third time.

"Stop! Can you just please get me a drink, I could really use some water right now," Gisele requested.

Han nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

A thousand thoughts entered Han's mind of what could possibly be wrong with his fiance, each thought more sinister than the last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After waking up every morning for the last four days to Gisele kneeling by the toilet Han made an appointment for them to see a doctor, even after Gisele insisted that she was fine.

The sixth day of the same routine found Han driving Gisele to the local doctor's office, much to Gisele's annoyance.

"Gisele it's not normal for you to be this sick every single day even if you do have a bug," Han said for possibly the hundredth time since he made the appointment in the first place.

Gisele just rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it is just a bug. Han you have got to quit worrying about everything."

Han glared over at her before turning his head back to the road, "Gisele if it was just a bug you wouldn't be throwing up at pretty much the same time every single morning for the last week."

Gisele glared back at her fiance, "you and I both know that that isn't true. Bugs can affect everyone differently."

The rest of the drive was spent in tense silence as the couple held their stubborn ground.

When they arrived at the office Han helped Gisele from the car and she didn't stop him. They walked hand in hand to the reception desk inside the building they had parked in front of.

"Name?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Gisele Yashar," Han responded.

"Take a seat the doctor will be out shortly," the lady responded after looking Gisele's name up on her computer.

They sat in silence as they waited for the doctor both lost in their own thoughts.

Han, of course, was still worried that Gisele could be seriously ill and he could lose her. His mind kept pushing all of the worst possible ideas to the forefront of his mind.

Gisele had to admit to herself that she was also beginning to worry. Even though she was certain she knew what it was that was happening to her she still worried that Han's fears could be more real than she herself thought they were.

After ten minutes of waiting the doctor called Gisele's name.

The couple held each other's hands tightly as they followed the doctor to his office.

"What can I do for you today?" The doctor asked before they'd taken their seats beside his desk.

"I haven't been very well over the past few days and my fiance is worried," Gisele said evenly.

The doctor nodded, "what have been your symptoms?"

"Vomiting in the morning and occasionally throughout the day," Gisele answered.

"Anything else?" The doctor asked as he typed up notes on his computer.

"No," Gisele said firmly.

"Alright well I want to run a blood test and hopefully we'll have the results in by tomorrow and I'll do some more testing then. If I'm correct there is nothing for you to be concerned about," the doctor informed them.

Han didn't look convinced and did not like the idea of having to wait another day for answers.

"Can't we know sooner?" Han asked as the doctor began taking Gisele's blood.

"Son you'll be lucky if we get the results tomorrow, I'm putting a rush on them but it's not guaranteed. You do realise that we're in Tokyo right? Population over 13 million. Do you realise that a huge chunk of that population could be in hospitals or doctors offices across the capital and those doctors could be putting a rush on results as well? I wish I could give you results without testing but that could be dangerous. I will have my receptionist call you when the results are in. Assuming that the lab I send your fiance's blood to isn't backed up you will get a call within the next two days," the doctor spoke harshly and clearly annoyed, "look I don't mean to be harsh but kid I get people in here everyday wanting results before I can guarantee them. I understand that you are worried but you have no reason to be. Assuming my assumption is correct there is nothing to worry about. If you prefer I can refer you to a local doctor?"

Han shook his head, "no that's fine. This is the only English speaking office I could find. I might know the local language but that doesn't mean I'll trust the other person."

"Understood. Just know that there are other offices here that have English speaking doctors," the doctor spoke as Han nodded again, "now young lady all I suggest is to get some rest and let your fiance fuss."

Gisele sighed, "well I guess I can't argue with doctors orders."

The doctor chuckled before saying more seriously, "I will get my receptionist to call you when the results are in."

"Thank you," Han and Gisele said at the same time before leaving the office for their car.

For two days Han fussed over Gisele and treated her like a princess much to Gisele's frustration. He didn't let Gisele do anything for herself, not even showering. He also refused to be a lover for those two days insisting that until they knew what was wrong he wasn't going to let her do anything that could change her calm relaxation.

Something that made no sense to Gisele but she knew she had better just go with it.

As promised on the second day the receptionist called to ask them to get down to the office at their earliest convenience. Which to Han meant right that very moment.

As they pulled into the carpark Gisele began to feel uneasy, she hadn't been worried but seeing as it had taken the better part of two days to get the results she couldn't help but worry now. In her heart Gisele knew that nothing could be wrong as they would have been told to drop everything and get there immediately, even though that was exactly what Han had them do. In her mind Gisele couldn't stop the fears from creeping in.

As soon as they walked into the building they were told to go straight to the doctor's office.

The doctor had a smile on his face when they entered, something that eased their fears slightly, "it's good to see you both again. Take a seat on the bed for me Gisele."

Gisele did as asked and Han stood beside her holding her hand. The smile didn't leave the doctor's face as he pulled a machine up beside the bed and asked Gisele to lift her shirt up. Gisele did as asked as Han squeezed her hand slightly tighter. Neither of the couple seemed to understand what was happening, something that the doctor had put down to their fears of the worst.

"Alright, I'm going to squeeze a cold substance onto your stomach Gisele," the doctor said and after seeing her nod he did as he said he would.

Then the doctor placed an instrument, that was linked to the machine, along Gisele's stomach.

"Watch the monitor," the doctor instructed.

The couple did as they were told and noticed a small spot on the screen, barely larger than a pea. Smiles instantly spread across their faces as they realised what they were looking at.

"Congratulations," the doctor said before pointing to the spot, "this is your baby."

A/N: That concludes this story. There will of course be a sequel to this. Look out for it: Stand By You. In the meantime let me know what you want to see happen next :-)


End file.
